Submit Your Owm Character
by Love Hate Duhh
Summary: Submit Your own character for my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

So I am going to create a story on the Fax kids but I need other characters so you know the deal.

I also need help on their names so if you can vote on my poll or send in names that would be great, and don't make the Fax kids only their friends or enemies and tell me the relationship.

Please don't do Redheads unless you say it's like Lissa's Long lost kid or something…

Name:

Nickname:

History:

Power: (only if they or their parents were experiments:

Parent's History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Age: (older, Younger, or same age?)

Relationship:

Bad or Good

Shy or Outgoing

Family:

Future Romance:

Others:

**It would be greatly appreciated if you did recommend a Fax kid name or take my poll. There will be 4 children though**.

**Thanks ~ Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

So in my story so far the Fax Kids names are:

Zalia Alexis- Lia 8 (Zal-ia)

William Jacob-Liam 6

Kateri Ava- Katie 3 (Ka-ter-e)

Dakota Parapherlia- Kota 1

Cousin Leila Iggy & Ella's Only Child(I prefer to call her Leila) BFF with Zalia

So far that's all I got and I will still make changes and all if needed you can still recommend names I might change it or use it for someone else I prefer odd names that are cute kinda like Kateri Zalia Parapherlia and Adelia and Javier stuff like that


	3. Chapter 3

Submit your own Character Chapter 3

Name: Ember Skies

Nickname: Emi

Personality: Crazy outgoing, cheerleader, preppy, always happy, athletic

Appearance: Dark black hair, teal eyes, shorty, long curly hair, small, heart shaped face

History: Country girl from Texas happy family

Family: Baby sister Sophia is 1, Mom- Kayla, Dad-Ryan, Dog-Sparky, bunny- Honey

Dislikes: Frogs, heights, pink, Justin Bieber, Paramore, being alone

Likes: rollercoasters, flying, make up, people, adventures, water, Evanescence

Fears: Feet, Fire

Romance :William

Gender: Girl

Age :2 years older than Kateri (5 years old)

Power: Shape shifter

Parents History: Mom is from Texas & Dad is from Canada

Mutation: Human

Name: Jonah Dane( BTW this is my sister Megan's Character)

Nickname: JD

Personality: Sweet, athletic, pretty boy, Lady's Man

Gender: Boy

Appearance: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, muscular, oval face, tall

Power: extreme strength, hallucinations and can see the dead

History: Had deadly and rare whooping cough

Likes: strawberries, apple juice, hide & seek, his puppy Poppy

Dislikes: broccoli, purple grape juice, spirits, and the dark

Age: 1 year older than Aviana

Fears: Demons, hospitals

Parents History: Mom is Nudge and Dad is another Mutant

Family: Mom-Nudge, Dad-Danny, younger twin sisters- Mercy & McKenna by 6 years

Romance: That's a secret you'll have to read to find out…

Relationship: Best friends with Aviana( Changed Dakota's Name to Aviana Grace)

Good/Bad Boy

Outgoing

Mutation: 1% Avian & 1% Cat

Others: Hot Teenager & Mercy marries Jessie (Gazzy's Son)

Name: Ryder Martinez (Created By my best friend Sarah)

Nickname: None

Personality: enthusiastic, friendly, happy goer, sarcastic, outgoing, a little crazy

Gender: Boy

Appearance: Short Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, Circular Head, muscular because he was fighter for his life in the woods, tall

Power: Shape Shifter

Mutation: 1 % white tiger

Likes: video games, sports, rollercoasters, swimming, adventures

Dislikes: reading, big animals, green vegetables

Fears: Scared of being eaten alive by a wild animal because he always slept in the woods.

Romance: Might date Lia

Relationship: Adopted by Ella & Iggy so is now Zalia's Best Friend and Cousin

Age: few months younger than Zalia

History: Ran away at 4 lived on the streets (7 now)

Parents History: Drug addicts that's why he ran away

Family: Ran away from his family

Good and Bad

Outgoing

Please stop making people that are in some way related to Max and Fang so far all I got was Ella's daughter Ari's daughter and Fang's little sister, and those but me my sister and best friend made them and I still need some enemies and friends for them and when you put their age please put the character that they are closest to like what I did or their age.

~~~~ Thanx for reading please review Rae


End file.
